Love is Everywhere
by midnightwriter95
Summary: Secrets run rampant throughout tree hill, NC. Friendships are forged, others are tested. Will love truly overcome all? Rated M for language and themes. Read and review!
1. Is It Real?

Chapter 1. Is It Real?

Tick. Tick. Tick. Haley stared at the clock, sick of its incessant ticking. She just wanted the bell to ring. Her heart was in her throat at the thought of what would happen after. She would be seeing her best friend Lucas after class, and that was all she could think about during chemistry. Ding! The bell rang out, and Haley was the first out of her seat. She practically flew to her locker, and then tried to calm herself down and relax so she didn't look overeager. Once she thought she had herself under control, she spotted him and it all rushed back. Her cheeks flushed, and her hands started shaking. Her heart raced as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes once more. She was still staring until she noticed his lips were moving, and she blushed even harder.

"Hales? Hellooo? Anyone in there?"

"Hey Luke! Sorry, my mind is just all over the place today," Haley watched as his eyes stared deep into hers, as if Luke was looking into her soul. She shuddered from the intimacy and tenderness held in that one simple gaze.

"It's okay Hales. So, movies this weekend?"

Haley felt herself grow warmer inside as she nodded her head. "Yeah sure! Any certain one in mind?"

As Luke rattled off a short list, she started looking at him closely again. He was wearing a light brown jacket with the zipper unzipped so it showed off his plain gray T-shirt. He was wearing some slim fit jeans that hugged him tightly. Haley's eyes caught on his area, and she bit her lower lip as lust rose within her.

"Haley? Are you okay? You completely zoned out on me again."

Haley's eyes snapped up. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just exhausted. So much work to do you know?"

Luke smiled knowingly, "Hmm. Not really, but then again I'm not the one who signed up for all the hard classes like a nerd."

Haley hit him on the arm playfully. "Hey! I am not a nerd!"

Luke smiled warmly at his lifelong best friend. "I know Hales, but I'm still gonna say it anyway."

Looking at his smile, all Haley wanted was to bring those lips down and press them to hers. She wanted his body pressed against her own, his hands roaming all over her. She wanted him, and in more ways than one.

"Haley, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" She silently reprimanded herself for letting her mind wander so much today.

"Zoning out again. Do you want a raincheck on the movies so you can sleep over the weekend?"

Haley's heart dropped. She wanted to spend as much time with Lucas as possible and she was definitely not skipping out on the movies because she couldn't focus.

"What? No no no! I'm sorry Luke, I'm really out of it today but I'll be fine by Saturday. But no, I don't want a rain check. I will see you on Saturday." Her words were rushed, but after she was done she flashed him her bright smile.

Luke brushed a stray strand of hair away from in front of her eyes, and an electric shock ran through her body at his gentle touch.

"Okay Haley James. I love you."

Haley's knees got weak. She could've sworn the hallway started spinning. Luke had no idea how powerful an effect his words had on her. Just simple things like that got Haley's heart racing a million miles a minute.

"I love you too Lucas." She said it with another smile, but was thinking to herself that he couldn't even begin to comprehend how much she loved him.

Luke was always different from the other guys. He cared about her deeply. No one else compared to him in her eyes. He knew everything about her inside and out and still stuck around. She loved talking to him whenever she could. She remembered all the times they stayed up late into the night on the phone talking about every topic under the sun, or just sitting in silence as they both lived in that moment. She loved everything about the man who stood in front of her. He did things to her no one else had. No one made her so happy. No one made her feel so wanted and alive. No one made her heart soar like he did by simply saying her name. When they first met, she had liked him right away. As the years flew by and they became closer and closer, that liking deepened into full blown love. Haley James was completely in love with Lucas Eugene Scott, and he didn't have the slightest clue.

"You keep this up Hales and I'll just stop talking" Luke said teasingly as he noticed Haley was staring intently. He knew that look well and he knew something was on her mind. But he also knew that she would tell him when she was ready, and he was perfectly comfortable with waiting.

Haley yet again was wrenched away from her reverie and brought back to this moment. She had to stop doing that! "I'm so sorry Luke! Don't stop talking please. I'm just a little out of it, but I promise I'm listening."

"Ah it's alright Hales. So I was thinking…"

Haley couldn't help but smile. "You're ALWAYS thinking Luke! Don't you ever take a break and just relax?"

Luke grinned, and Haley's heart started melting at the sight of it. If only I could tell him! She thought to herself.

"Hales, you've known me for years. You know the answer to that." Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a tight hug and placed his chin on the top of her head. Haley swore he could probably feel how fast her heart was beating through her chest. She could barely concentrate as she breathed in his scent. She loved him so much, but she was too afraid to ever tell him and ruin the friendship. She had to remind herself constantly every single day that Lucas was just her friend and nothing more.

As Luke held her in his embrace, he voiced the thought that had been consuming his mind all throughout the day. "Haley James, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Haley's body froze in complete shock. Her breath caught in her throat. After about a minute, Luke let go, held her by the shoulders, and looked into her eyes and said "I love you Haley Bob James, and I want you to be mine, and mine alone." He leaned in to kiss her, and water crashed all around them.


	2. The Fear that lies Within

Chapter 2. The Fear that lies Within

Haley awoke in a cold sweat with her heart hammering. She realized three things. One, she was pissed beyond belief that she woke up. Two, she was in a puddle of ice cold water. And three, she had that same dream again. She had that same dream every night for the past 3 months when she finally realized she was in love with Lucas. She sighed, half exasperated and half contented. Then it all quickly turned to confusion and anger as she wondered why in the hell she was doused in water. She got up out of bed and went to her drawers. Something no one knew but Lucas and her family was that Haley always slept without a bra, and sometimes not even underwear. She absolutely hated wearing clothes, and so she just stopped wearing clothes to bed.

She got to the drawer and pulled out her favorite bra. It was a leopard print, and it made her feel sexy even though no one ever saw it. She slipped into it, and felt it cup her just perfectly. She sighed again happily, and then pulled on a pair of blue pajama pants from the same drawer. She pulled on a plain black shirt that she had no memory of ever getting but wore anyway, and went about trying to solve the mystery. It didn't take too long. She found a trail of water leading away from her bed. She followed it quietly. It led out of her room and down the hall. Haley was glad her house was carpeted, because she wouldn't have been so quiet otherwise considering how uncoordinated she was. She followed the trail and wound up in front of her sister Taylor's door. She could feel her blood boiling already. It was so obvious! How couldn't she have known? Taylor was always doing annoying and stupid crap like this. Haley got ready to fling the door open and rip Taylor's head from her shoulders when she heard the doorbell ring. She cursed under her breath as she ran back to her room to look decent for whoever was visiting so early in the morning. As she was busy forcing her way into a loose fitting lime green top and trying to pull a brush through her hair, she heard the front door open. She froze instantly and willed her hearing to intensify so she could hear who it was.

"Hey Taylor. Is Haley home?"

"Yeah, she's up in her room getting all prettied up for some reason. You wanna go see her? It'd be no problem really."

Haley could feel her blood get even hotter. Taylor knew Haley wasn't presentable in the morning, especially when she just got ice water dunked all over her! She must have planned this, Haley thought.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll just wait here."

Haley silently thanked God for creating such a patient person. She couldn't tell who it was because their voice was muffled, but she didn't care. She still had too much to do. Quickly, she shoved her head through the shirt and started looking for a nice pair of jeans while still brushing her hair. Thankfully, Haley was a neat freak and so when she yanked her closet door open she was easily able to find her a pair. She shoved her legs through them and did a funny little dance to get them over her ass and up to her waist. She finally finished her hair and was on to brushing her teeth before pausing to listen again.

She heard Taylor laugh high and shrill and wondered who the hell was at the door.

"Really, it's no problem. Come on, I'll take you up stairs to see her."

Haley freaked and brushed really fast and hard. She spit once, and rinsed. She then looked in the mirror and quickly decided there was no time for makeup and just hoped to God that this mystery person wouldn't flip when they saw her. She rushed to her door when she remembered her bed. She looked at it in complete horror and had no idea how to deal with it. She just gave up and went to wait behind her door and listened intently once more.

"Really Taylor it's not a problem for me to wait. It's pretty early. I'll just come back later."

"Oh stop being such a pussy! Come on, we're going upstairs NOW." Haley once again cursed her sister under her breath. Why was she being so pushy on bringing this person up here? She must really want someone to see her all her wet. Sighing in frustration, she forced herself to wait as the two people traveled up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

Taylor knocked, which surprised Haley. "Hey Hales?" she said. "Are you up? Someone is here to see you, and apparently it's very important." Haley swore she could hear Taylor snickering on the other side of the door. She made a mental note to really beat her sister's ass when this was over with.

"Okay, just a minute!" Haley called through the door. She wanted to double check her hair and clothes. She still felt like a mess, so she did the best she could in the few short minutes that were given to her. After double checking and triple checking herself in the mirror, she reasoned that she looked well enough and hopefully the mystery person wouldn't care.

She walked back to her door slowly and began to steel herself. Whoever this person was, they had immediately asked for Haley and considering how it was barely 9 a.m., it had to be something serious. She got to the door and put her hand on the handle. She was afraid of opening and finding out who it was. She kept thinking about it over and over, and realized that it was probably Lucas. Who else would show up at my house so early to ask for me anyway? She thought. So as she began to open the door, a smile started to appear on her face. Yes, it had to be Luke. It made perfect sense now. He would know Taylor, and he'd also know that Haley would want enough time to get ready which is why he offered to wait downstairs. He knew Haley's need to look decent no matter the time or place. She chided herself for not figuring it out sooner. She felt butterflies begin to form in her stomach at the thought of him waiting on the other side of the door. She was so excited she almost flung the door open, until she decided she might as well put on Lucas's favorite smell of vanilla. She took her hand off the handle and said "One more second! I have to do one small thing!" She ran off and tore through her room looking for the vanilla perfume bottle Luke gave her for Christmas two years ago. She finally found it and found her body flooded with relief. She couldn't bear to lose that one bottle. It meant more to her than words could ever fully express. Smiling to herself, she spritzed some on and fluffed up her hair a bit once again. Now that she felt ready and confident, she walked back to her door with her head held high. She put her hand on the handle again, and took two deep breaths. She counted to herself, "One. Two. And THREE." She opened the door and the words she was about to speak died in her throat.


	3. A Slippery Slope

A Slippery Slope

Haley stared, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she knew this person but at the same time, she didn't. Something about them made her want to slam the door shut, but she was entranced by their eyes. It was those eyes. Something about those eyes unsettled her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about this person didn't sit right with her. She wanted to put as much distance between her and this mystery person as possible.

The opposite was true for them. The second they saw Haley, an intense craving was stirred within them. They wanted her, and they wanted her now. It was a near primal urge to connect with her. They took in the full sight of her. Damn she's grown up. Her blonde hair was long and flowing down nearly to her perfect ass. Her tits were big and plump and looked so juicy. Her jeans showed off her sexy legs. They could feel lust building within them, and they bit down on their lower lip.

"Uhm, do I know you?" Haley finally choked out, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, you do. Or, you did. We were really little and I moved away so I don't think you remember me. Taylor and I kept in touch, and now that I'm back I was hoping we could be friends again."

Haley was uneasy about all of this. She didn't like this person. The vibes they were giving off told her to back away now. This person was dangerous. There was something they were hiding from her. She wasn't sure she totally believed this story.

Glancing past the stranger, Haley said "Taylor, is this another one of your oh so clever pranks? Because this is the worst one yet."

"Oh no, it's real baby sis. They really have come back, and we really have kept in contact all these years. Don't you trust me?"

Haley snorted loudly at the last part. "After all this time, and all the stunts you pulled, you seriously expect me to answer that with a yes?"

Taylor flushed bright red out of embarrassment. She really didn't need her image to be ruined by her bratty little sister.

"You know what Haley? Fuck you. Let's go." Taylor grabbed their arm and started walking away. She barely took three steps before her head was suddenly snapped back by a sudden yank.

Haley had had enough. She was sick and tired of being bullied by Taylor, and today it ends. She reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled as hard as she could.

Taylor fell hard on her ass, and she was in shock. What the hell just happened? One second she was walking, the next second she was on her ass. While she was still trying to process what happened, Haley stepped around so she was standing directly in front of her.

She bitch slapped her hard across the face. "That was just for this morning. Don't ever fucking dump water on me again you bitch." She back handed her and said "That's for when I was six years old and you shoved me into a tree full of spiders."

SMACK! "That's for making me watch Stephen King's It when I was only 5. I'm still afraid of clowns!"

Haley was just getting started, but by now Taylor had gathered herself. She had never been so livid in her life. Her sister, her BABY sister, was slapping the hell out of her and for what? A bit of harmless fun? Hell no. She was not about to just take this.

Haley's hand was coming across again for yet another smack when Taylor caught it midway. "Oh no Haley. It's my fucking turn now." With her free hand she reached up and pulled on Haley's hair, forcing her to the ground. Once Taylor was on top, she started swinging hard. She aimed a fist at Haley's eyes, but Haley moved her head so Taylor's fist connected with the carpet. The carpet absorbed the hit, but it still hurt like hell and Taylor swore under her breath.

Haley wriggled a hand free and sent a fist crashing into the side of Taylor's face. She fell to side gasping. Damn Haley could hit hard! "You know what Taylor? I'm really sick of your shit you slut."

Taylor was getting more and more pissed by the second. Who the hell was this person? It certainly wasn't her sister anymore. This was someone who could handle themselves. But Taylor stood her ground. She was NOT going to be embarrassed in front of her friend. She had to show Haley who was boss.

Haley's nostrils were flaring. Her blood was boiling. She had been looking forward to this day for a long time, and now that it was finally happening she was going to pay back her sister for every insult, every prank, and every injury tenfold. She wanted Taylor to feel the pain she caused her over the years. She smiled and walked over to Taylor and grabbed her hair again. "You are everything that a sister shouldn't be." She slapped her again, enjoying the buzz on her hand from it.

Taylor wasn't about to give up. She looked up at Haley and said "You were always a weak little bitch." She spit at Haley, and Haley let go out of reflex. Taylor then got up and tackled her to the floor and tried throwing more punches again. She got a clean shot at Haley's ear, causing it to ring. It stunned Haley for a second, and that was all the opening Taylor needed. She got ready to swing again when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her off her sister. She was tossed onto the bed, and it took her a moment before she realized what happened. Her friend finally stepped in and pulled her off Haley. She didn't know whether to be angry or hurt or just glad it was over. This fight was a long time coming, and it was far from over. But for now, she could relax.

Looking at Taylor, they knew why they finally stepped in. They didn't want Haley to be hurt anymore. They had to protect her. Maybe it was those big brown eyes. Perhaps it was because she seemed so innocent and didn't deserve to be hurt. They weren't sure. All they knew was that the second they realized Taylor had the upper hand, they had to step in. They helped Haley to her feet and smiled warmly. "Well, I certainly hadn't expected that this morning, but anything can happen in the James house huh?"

Despite herself, Haley laughed. Maybe she was wrong about this person. She should give them a chance. After all, they just saved her ass from being wrecked by Taylor. "Yeah yeah. Don't expect it to happen every day." She smiled, glad that she got some of her pent up anger out. "Thanks for pulling her off of me. I was about to be a goner!"

"No problem. I couldn't let a pretty girl like you get hurt. Besides, I need my new friend to be in one piece if I ever want to take her out sometime." They held out their hand, smiling again.

Haley was both taken aback by their bluntness and a little flattered, which was slightly confusing. She wasn't sure of where this was going, but it was nice to meet a nice and genuine person. "Thanks again. You know, you never did tell me your name. What is it?"

They flashed a grin at Haley as they shook her hand and said "My name? I'm sorry, I must have forgotten in all the excitement."

Haley laughed. They loved the sound of that laugh. It felt so wonderful to hear.

"My name is Brooke. Brooke Davis."


	4. What Happens Here

What Happens Here..

Haley took Brooke's hand. She still felt like she should be careful around her, but a little fun couldn't hurt right? She hasn't had a girl best friend in all of her life that she could remember, and now here was the prime opportunity to have one. Why pass it up over a gut feeling that could be wrong anyway?

"Well it's nice to meet you Brooke. I really wish we caught up in a different way, but this is better than none right?" Haley laughed lightly and Brooke felt little butterflies in her stomach. God she loved that sound. She's barely been here twenty minutes and already she was drawn to Haley.

"So," Brooke said, trying to get away from the thoughts she was about to have, "What's been happening in good old Tree Hill since I left?"

Haley didn't have much to tell. "Tree Hill is the same sleepy old town that it was before. Not much has changed. It has some interesting people though, like Lucas Scott." As soon as Haley said his name, she got crazy butterflies. Just his name drove her crazy.

Haley looked at Brooke and had a crazy idea. "You wanna meet him? His house is like ten minutes away, and I'm sure you two would get along great." Usually Haley went out of her way to keep Luke away from other girls seeing as how she always got insanely pissed off and jealous whenever he so much as looked at another girl in that way all guys did. But for some crazy reason, she didn't fear Brooke. She didn't exactly trust her, but she didn't fear her either. Besides, she'd make her move on Luke soon enough and then he'd be all hers.

Brooke smiled once again. It was impossible not smile around Haley. She was so bubbly and something about her just made the room instantly feel happy and safe and good. "Yeah sure, I wouldn't mind meeting him. You want to go now, or you want to get ready first? Taylor kind of did a number on you." Brooke said it gently, and felt herself wince inwardly at the slight bruise on Haley's ear.

Haley had totally forgotten she had just fought Taylor. She felt a little twinge of guilt and regret, and looked at the bed. Funnily enough, Taylor was snoring. She had fallen back asleep, and on Haley's bed no less!

Despite all the rage and anger Haley had at her sister, she couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked in her sleep. It was hard to reconcile this image of her sister with the complete bitch she's known over the years.

She looked away from Taylor resting and finally responded to Brooke with a little nod. "I think I should get ready first. No need to worry him first thing in the morning right?" She walked off to her bathroom to apply some makeup in hopes of covering the bruise. Brooke followed her, her eyes naturally drifting down to Haley's ass. Fuck it was perfect. What she wouldn't have given to be able to squeeze it. She had to tear her eyes away. She couldn't give in. She moved here for a reason and she had to remember that.

"So Brooke, tell me about yourself since I can't seem to remember you. Sorry about that by the way." Haley frowned at her reflection, made at herself for not being able to remember such a sweet and funny person.

Brooke noticed the frown and misread it. "Don't frown at yourself. You look amazing. And well, there's not much to me. I love shopping. I can throw a helluva party. I can drink with the best of them. School isn't really my scene, but I suffer through it. I'm just an average teenage girl." She smiled at Haley's reflection, but inside she hated that she had to recite that stupid script that had been drilled into her head over and over again. She didn't want to lie to Haley, but it was necessary. She had to do this, and she wasn't going to let herself or anyone down because she wanted a clear conscience. She had lost that awhile ago.

Haley laughed again. She hadn't even known this girl for an hour and already she was feeling so comfortable around her. She had to have been wrong. Brooke wasn't dangerous. She was so sweet, and she made Haley feel so at ease. She liked that. She liked that she didn't have to hide herself from Brooke. She had totally been wrong about her. "You seem far from the average girl Brooke." Haley finished applying her makeup and looked at herself in the mirror again. She felt like she looked decent enough to go to Lucas's house. Then she noticed the way Brooke was staring at her and was surprised to see how intensely she was looking at her. It was a little unnerving, but flattering at the same time. Maybe she looked better than decent. If Brooke's look was anything to go by, she must look pretty fucking sexy. Her self confidence was boosted a little, and she decided to be a little risqué. Luke would love to hear about this later.

She started putting on some lipstick, and did it as sensually as she could, making sure she bent over so Brooke could look down her shirt from the reflection. She started smacking her lips and fixing her breasts, while subtlety looking at Brooke's reactions.

Brooke bit down hard on her lip as she watched Haley. She could feel herself starting to get wet and it took all her self control not to moan out loud and grab Haley and take her right then and there on the bathroom counter. She instead said "Luke must be pretty special for you to get all prettied up like this huh?"

Haley's heart started racing again at the mention of his name and was instantly brought back to her senses. What was she doing? Was she just teasing Brooke? And was she just denied? Haley was confused to say the least. It took her a few moments to remember Brooke had just said something. "Oh, you know. He's just my best friend. I want to look nice for him. Is that such a crime?" Haley stuck her tongue out at Brooke as she walked out of the bathroom. All Brooke could think of was how badly she wanted to ride that tongue of her's. Haley was really getting her going. She had to bring herself back under control. She pinched the back of her leg hard, bringing her thoughts back to normalcy. "Mhmm suuuuure Haley. I'm a girl too you know, and I've never paid so much attention to detail unless I really liked the guy."

Haley started blushing hard. Was she really that obvious about it? She hoped not. She really hoped Luke couldn't tell and just didn't do anything because he didn't feel the same. She captured all the doubts and bad thoughts and tucked them away. Now was not the time for this. She had to focus. She really did want to look good for Luke, and why not ask for Brooke's help? She wanted to always look her best around him, and a second opinion never hurt.

"Okay, so maybe I have a tiny bit of feelings for him. So, do I look good enough to be seen in public?" She posed the question with a light tone, but Brooke saw right through it.

"Haley you look beautiful. Stop worrying and let's go. I want to meet the guy who's got you wrapped around his pinky." Brooke laughed at her own comment and opened the door, and waited for Haley to exit first.

Haley was positively beaming at Brooke. "Thanks Brooke. That really means a lot."

Brooke started blushing. She got those butterflies again. What the hell was going on? She never felt such a strong pull towards someone before. What on earth was Haley doing to her?

"Anytime. That's what best friends are for right?" Brooke grinned at Haley, and Haley noticed Brooke had a perfect smile. She liked that. She liked Brooke. There was no doubt about that. She was definitely glad they met. "Well I certainly am a lucky girl huh?"

Haley knew in her heart that this was the beginning of a very long and wonderful friendship. Brooke felt that she was in for one hell of an adventure with this girl. But as Brooke watched Haley leave and took another peek at that amazingly perfect ass, she knew that she wouldn't mind any adventure so long as she was next to Haley and Haley was next to her.


	5. Which Road to Take?

Which Road to Take?

They arrived at Luke's house in a little over ten minutes. Each step that they took was another step that Haley became more nervous and scared. It had seemed like a good idea at first. Introduce her boy best friend to her girl best friend and they'd all live happily ever after. However, as Haley quickly learned, everything seems better in your head. Each step was another ten pounds added to her heart and mind. She was going out of her mind with worry and jealousy. Seeing how Brooke walked so confidently and with her head held high made Haley regret ever suggesting this. She knew in the back of her mind that she was just being jealous and that she didn't really resent Brooke or regret this decision. But when love comes in, logic goes out the window. As she kept walking with Brooke, she began to resent everything about the perky brunette, from her head to her toes.

Brooke was lost in thought about what was happening to her as she followed Haley to Lucas's house. Why was she so attracted to Haley? Why could she not stop wanting her in her arms? Why was all of this happening so fast and so suddenly? Brooke didn't know what to make of it. She was completely wrapped up in trying to answer the questions buzzing around in her head that she didn't even notice that they arrived. Her head shot up and looked over at Haley and wondered why she looked so scared.

"Hey Haley? You okay honey?" Brooke was a little worried. She was so happy when they left, and now that they're here she looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but.

Haley hadn't realized that she was wearing her heart on her sleeve. She decided that there wasn't much point in trying to hide how she felt now. She was pretty sure it was written all over her face.

"Yeah I'm fine Brooke. Just a little nervous is all. And I guess, a little anxious.." Haley didn't want to tell her the whole range of emotions she was feeling. She didn't want Brooke thinking she was totally insecure about herself, even though that was the truth. She didn't want to ruin Brooke's image of her.

Brooke spoke in a soothing tone. "Haley, you guys are best friends. Sure, you have feelings for him, but there's no reason to be anxious. You're totally comfortable around him already. You know that. It's alright Haley."

Haley felt the knots in her stomach loosen up a bit. Brooke was right. This was Luke, her number one best friend. The person she's known for years. The one person who's never let her down before. She shouldn't be nervous. She shouldn't be jealous. She had to be confident and strong. She had to believe in herself and hold her head up high.

"Thanks Brooke. You're a really good friend, and I haven't even known you for a whole hour yet. I'm really glad you came over today." Haley took Brooke's hand in both of hers and held it tightly. She looked in Brooke's eyes and said "You're a good person."

Brooke's mind went reeling while her heart started racing. She whispered back "Thank you Haley. You're an amazing person to know." Brooke's world started spinning. What the hell was happening to her? She never felt this way before. She barely knew Haley, yet here she was with her heart pumping hard and butterflies exploding in her stomach. There's just something about Haley that drove her crazy, and she had to figure out what it was fast before her panties were completely soaked.

Haley smiled her dazzling smile again, and turned to Luke's front door. She could have easily just waltzed in, but she was with Brooke so she decided to be polite. Hopefully Lucas was up this early. She knew he was a late sleeper. He missed many a hang out date because he overslept.

She rang the doorbell and kept her finger against it, just in case he was still sleeping. She was getting butterflies already just thinking about him. He was so cute when he just woke up. She couldn't wait to see him again.

Lucas Scott was sleeping happily and peacefully until the doorbell rang. He swore out loud and covered his ears with his pillow. That annoying buzzing wormed its way through his protective shield of feathers and pierced his eardrums once again. He finally gave up and, with a groan and a lot of grumbling, got up and pulled on a pair of the first pair of jeans he saw. He really could not have cared less how he looked right now. He was just really fucking annoyed that someone would wake him at fucking 9:30 in the morning, and on a Saturday especially! The only person he knew that would be up anywhere near this ungodly hour was Haley. He felt his heart soften at the thought of her. She was such an awesome friend. He loved her to death. He'd do anything for that girl. The doorbell started ringing again, and it blotted all thoughts of Haley out. So, still grumbling and sulking and with a severe case of bedhead, he made his way to the door slowly but surely.

Haley was becoming impatient and a bit embarrassed. She should've known that he wouldn't be up right now. She was just about to take Brooke through the back door when the door suddenly swung open and there he was. He was wearing a v-neck white t-shirt and a wrinkled pair of faded blue slim fit jeans. She noticed his hair was a complete mess and knew that she had woken him up. She felt bad for a second, but the giddiness of being around him quickly overrode that. She was so happy! Being around him was all that she really needed. But she always craved more. She never got enough of him. She wanted to be with him so badly. She was so in love with him.

Luke had noticed three things. One, he was right about Haley being up this early. Two, he noticed that Haley's face picked up instantly as soon as he opened the door. He always noticed that she was a lot happier around him. Unfortunately, Luke never read too much into this. He just assumed that it was like him, that she was happy to be with her best friend again. Lastly, he noticed _her. _Whoever she was, she was completely stunning. She was obviously confident, beautiful, and so damn sexy all at once. Luke felt himself twitch down there and having that happen when wearing slim fit jeans is not a pleasant experience. He quickly looked away and implemented his failsafe, which was thinking of dead puppies. Once he got his situation under control, he looked back at this stunning brunette with a mixed look of shock and awe. He was surprised someone so breathtakingly beautiful existed. He finally wrenched his eyes away from her, but not soon enough.

Haley felt her heart drop into the ground below. That look was the look she wanted Lucas to give to her for years, and here he was giving it to fucking Brooke Davis. She felt like she was about to burst into tears. She was angry and hurt and so pissed off. She wished Taylor was here so she could punch her again. But of course, she contained herself and tamped down her true emotions deep inside of her. There would be plenty of time to cry later. Right now, she just had to fake it until she was alone. That shouldn't be too hard right? She thought.

She looked sidelong at Brooke to see how she was handling Luke's scorching hot gaze, and was absolutely stunned to see that Brooke was totally unfazed. She couldn't believe it. It was as if Luke wasn't even there. Brooke was looking straight past him to the inside of his house, admiring the design. Her mouth was slightly open she was so in shock.

Brooke realized that not a single word had been exchanged since the door was opened, so she decided to be the one to break the awkward silence this time.

"Hi! Are you Luke? I've heard so much about you from Haley here." She gave Luke a warm smile, hoping to get him out of what she thought was that sleep fog everyone goes through when they wake up.

Luke snapped out of it and realized he'd been staring, and starting blushing. "Uh, really? Yeah, Hales and I go way back. Best friends for years. Love her to death."

Haley's heart picked up slightly at this, but not by much. She knew where she stood with him now. Sighing inwardly, she upped the notch on her fake happiness just a tad. She didn't want to give any indication that that look he gave Brooke had completely shattered her heart.

"Really? She hadn't mentioned that."

"Seriously? Hey Hales, you didn't tell her about us?"

Haley's heart did a little somersault. She knew he didn't mean it in that way, but a girl could hope anyway. "Sorry Luke, it must have slipped my mind. You know me." She smiled and hoped it was convincing enough. Apparently it was because the next thing Luke said was "Yeah, you're in those books too much you nerd." He said it with his signature grin and Haley's stomach was exploding with butterflies again. God she loved him so much. She could just stand there and soak up his presence forever.

"So, would you lovely ladies like to come inside?"


	6. Could You Ever Understand?

Chapter 6. Could you ever understand?

AN: I know I said I wouldn't post for awhile, but honestly, the day after I posted that, all my problems were fixed! Anyway, this chapter takes place a week after Haley and Brooke went in Luke's house. Enjoy, and don't forget to read and review!

Haley was pissed. She stabbed her spoon into her container of cookie dough ice cream. She was craving sweets, and she loved cookie dough ice cream. She picked up a spoonful and shoved it into her mouth, loving the way the cold frozen treat melted in her mouth.

How could everything have fallen apart so quickly? She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. In just one week, it's like Luke and her were never friends and her heart was completely shattered. It was all _her _fault. Haley stabbed her spoon into the container again. If only she hadn't brought that brunette headed bitch to Lucas's house, none of this would've happened!

Tears started forming at the edge of her eyes as she remembered flashes of that horrible day.

_They entered his house and Haley was full of nervous excitement. His scent was in the air and she was drinking it all in. Today would be the day she told him her true feelings. Today was the today she'd tell Luke she loved him for years. Unfortunately, things never go according to plan._

_ They sat down in Luke's dining room and Luke set about making them bowls of cereal. "So Brooke, tell me about yourself. Where are you from?"_

_ Brooke chose her words carefully. She couldn't reveal anything of her past after all. "Oh you know, I'm just your typical teenage girl. I used to live here actually. I moved away for a bit, but my heart still belonged here and so we came back." She flashed Luke a smile, and Luke's heart jumped at the sight of it. He was really liking this girl. Haley caught the look on his face every time he looked at Brooke and her heart dropped like a stone every time._

"Hey Haley? You okay?"

Haley was snapped out of her memories and looked down at the floor to see her friend Peyton frowning up at her out of worry. Haley hadn't realized Peyton had been talking to her while she was reminiscing. She felt so bad for it. She asked Peyton over so she could try to forget about what happened and have a good time. Obviously, that wasn't working.

"Yeah, sorry. Just, remembering that day. Sorry Peyton." Haley gave her a pouty look and Peyton smiled. Peyton loved Haley. She was such a good friend to her. She was glad they met. Peyton really did cherish this friendship, probably more than Haley did.

"It's okay Haley. Just try to focus more on me. I know I'm not much to look at, considering how Nathan looks at every other girl but me when we're together, but I'm sure I'm better than thinking about that day." Peyton laughed and smiled, and Haley's heart felt a little lighter. She really needed this girl's night in with Peyton. As of last week, she was her closest girlfriend. She thought Brooke would be, but that wasn't going to happen now.

"So Haley, what should we watch next?" Peyton asked, even though she had a pretty fair idea of what she wanted to see.

"Bridesmaids." Haley replied automatically. She could watch that movie a hundred times over and never be tired of it. It was just so funny! And comedic relief is definitely what she needed right now.

Peyton rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. She knew Haley so well. She already had the movie in hand and was popping it into the DVD player just as Haley went in for another spoonful of ice cream.

"Hey Haley?" Peyton's tone was slightly curious, but also sounded hesitant. Haley wasn't the only one with problems after all, and she really needed to get this off her chest. And besides, she trusted no one more than Haley.

"Yeah Peyton?" Haley was a little worried. Peyton's tone left no ambiguity that something was on her mind and Haley didn't want Peyton to suffer alone.

"Do you think I should break up with Nathan?" Peyton said in a rush. She had been thinking of it for weeks, but she just couldn't figure out if she really wanted to or not. Her heart was confused and her mind was all but gone when it came to this topic.

Haley took a moment to think about it. It wasn't exactly a secret that her and Nathan were the worst couple to ever happen in Tree Hill High, but at the same time she knew Peyton did have some strong feelings for the boy. Haley herself never saw anything good or redeeming in him. But she kept her opinions to herself because she knew that Peyton was happy, or at least she was some of the time.

"I'm not sure Peyton. Why do you ask? Did something happen?" Haley was genuinely concerned for her friend. Peyton never talked about her problems unless she really couldn't handle them anymore. It frustrated Haley to no end knowing she did this to herself, but she knew Peyton and she knew there was no making her talk until she was ready to.

Peyton bit her lower lip, afraid to admit what happened. She couldn't tell Haley the whole truth because it would definitely send her reeling and make everything awkward. However, she could tell a little bit of the truth. This was Haley after all. She deserved it.

"Well, I feel like the spark is gone. When we're together, he never pays attention to me. He never calls me. He's usually hanging out with a bunch of other girls. And the sex has started sucking worse than before. Like really Haley, he completely sucks. He's so small! I've faked orgasms literally EVERY time we fucked. And he just barrels himself into me. He doesn't even try to please me! And he's a minute to win it guy, which makes it worse. He's done in like 5 minutes, and then gets dressed and walks out like he's a fucking champion or something! Then I have to lay there for an extra 30 minutes trying to get off myself because he sucks so bad." Peyton had obviously said a little more than she meant to, but she was glad she got it all off her chest. She hadn't realized how frustrated she was, emotionally and sexually.

Haley herself was feeling a little awkward at how much Peyton just told her, while at the same time trying to hold in her laughter at this description of Nathan. She never liked him or even fantasized about him, but she always assumed he was good in bed because Peyton stayed with him even though he was an ass. Now Haley guessed she stayed with him out of actual legit feelings for him. It shocked her a little because Nathan was a complete dick to everyone, especially Peyton.

"Well honey, I think you should definitely break up with him if things are like that. There are plenty of other people out there for you. People who would treat so much better. You deserve better than this Peyton. You're an amazing and beautiful girl, and I know you can do better. Just let him go. Since he doesn't realize how lucky he is, he doesn't deserve you to stay with him."

Peyton smiled so wide when Haley was done. It really made her feel a lot better. Haley was right, she could do better than that self-centered asshole. She was going to break up with him, just not tonight. Tonight, she just wanted to hang out with her friend and relax.

"Thanks Haley. That really helped put things into perspective for me. You always know what to say. Thanks so much." Peyton got off the floor and got on the bed with Haley and hugged her tightly.

Haley felt a lot happier knowing she helped her friend. She felt happier than she had all week. She loved Peyton, and she was so glad she asked her to come over tonight. She felt tonight was exactly what they both needed.

"Anytime honey. What are friends for right?" Haley smiled and hugged her friend back.

Peyton laughed and just laid there, enjoying the moment.

Haley watched the movie and said, "Ooh this part is so funny!" She began quoting it and Peyton just shook her head. "How do you do that? Memorize everything I mean."

Haley shrugged and said "I dunno. I just do. Must be all the studying I do huh?"

They both laughed and hugged again, and started eating the ice cream together and watching the movie, both their hearts feeling so much lighter than when the night had begun.


	7. Where Did It All Go Wrong?

Where Did It All Go Wrong?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for taking soo long to update. I had a lot of shit going on the past few weeks, and my girlfriend came to visit for a week so I didn't want any distractions during that time. But anywho, here ya go! It's a little longer than usual, but that's because you all deserve it for sticking with me through my little hiatus(:**

Brooke was devastated. She sat on the edge of her bed, tears running freely down her face. She couldn't believe she even had more tears to cry. She's only been here a week and she already made everything go straight to hell. Sobs racked her body as she remembered her horrible mistakes.

_Brooke, Haley, and Lucas were all sitting around the table eating bowls of cereal. It was a comfortable silence as everyone enjoyed their own favorite. Luke had Haley's favorite, captain crunch, but she wanted cinnamon toast crunch today instead. Brooke instead took the captain crunch and Lucas had honey nut cheerios. _

_"So Brooke, tell me about yourself. Where are you from?"_

_Brooke chose her words carefully. She couldn't reveal anything of her past after all. "Oh you know, I'm just your typical teenage girl. I used to live here actually. I moved away for a bit, but my heart still belonged here and so we came back." She flashed Luke a smile, and Luke's heart jumped at the sight of it. He was really liking this girl. Brooke however, didn't reciprocate the feelings, but she was a natural flirt._

_Brooke slid closer to Luke and traced her hand up and down his thigh under the table, completely forgetting Haley was there and just enjoying the power she had over young men."Tell me about yourself Mr. Lucas Scott. I've heard so much about you, but I'd like to hear it from the source." She whispered seductively into his ear, and at the end of her sentence she grabbed his member, which was growing harder with each passing second. _

"Brooke? Are you there? We need to talk about the elephant in the room some time ya know."

The voice snapped Brooke out of her reverie. She was nowhere near presentable, but in her present emotional state she didn't give a shit. She wanted nothing to do with anyone. "Go the fuck away! I don't care about a fucking elephant or whatever! Just leave me ALONE!" Her voice sounded raspier than usual due to her extensive amount of crying, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone. Was that really too much to ask?

"Dammit Brooke we have to talk about this! I need to get this off my chest!"

"I don't care what you need, just get the fuck OUT OF HERE!" Brooke screamed the last part at the top of her lungs. She listened for a minute or two, but there was no response. She curled up into a ball on her bed, and continued to cry and remember.

"_I uh, I'm a uh, basketball player!"Luke stuttered out like he forgot everything about himself._

"_Really now? I do love an athlete. So much and strength and power and.. stamina." She whispered in his ear again. She grabbed him under the table once more, and then she heard a cough and realized with a start that Haley was still in the room. She backed off Luke quicker than a tiger pouncing. "Haley! I uh.."_

"_You know what Brooke, shove it. Just fuck off. You're a fucking whore, and I can't believe you'd do this to me, especially when you just met me!" She glared harshly at Brooke, and Brooke quailed under it. "Haley, I'm so sorry. I wasn't.."_

"_Just shut up you bitch! And YOU Lucas Eugene Scott!" She rounded on him, and her curly dark brown hair went flying around her like a storm of her anger._

"_I've been in love with you for YEARS dammit! YEARS! And I finally come here to tell you, because of that BITCH'S insistence, and here you are clearly trying to fuck her! Well you know what Luke? FUCK YOU! I'm done with you! With BOTH of you!" With her last statement, she glared at them both once more and stormed out of the house._

_Brooke and Luke sat in stunned silence, staring at the door that Haley just ran through in tears. Luke was the first to break the silence. "I had no idea.. Did you Brooke?"_

_Brooke looks over at him with tears in her eyes. "I did Luke. I didn't mean to do what I did, but I was just enjoying the moment. I'm so sorry. I should go." She got up and went to wipe the tears from her eyes but Luke grabbed her hand. "Hey Pretty Girl, it's okay. It'll be alright. Come here."_

_Luke got up and pulled Brooke into a tight hug, and she cried into him for a long time. After she thought she got it all out, she pulled out of the hug and looked into Luke's eyes. "Thank you handsome. I really needed someone to lean on."_

"_No problem Brooke. It's what I do. If you want, I'll talk to Haley for you and for me."_

"_No" Brooke sniffled, "I'll talk to her for me. You talk to her for you. We have to fix this."_

"_Alright, fair enough. You need to get some sleep though. Come on. You can sleep in my room."_

_They walked to Lucas's room and Brooke automatically climbed into bed. Lucas followed right behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He fell asleep almost instantly, but Brooke noticed his member was still hard. "Luke, would you like me to help you take care of that so you can sleep?"_

"_Are you really up for that?" Luke asked, although judging from his throbbing down there, he wanted that more than anything._

_Brooke backed her ass into him and said, "Always."_

Brooke felt even more horrible as she relived the memories. She shouldn't have done anything. She didn't even feel anything for Lucas in that way. She was just caught up in the moment. She regretted it right after they were finished doing it. That wasn't even the worst part.

_Lucas rolled on top of Brooke and tore her shirt and bra off. He started sucking on her left nipple and massaged her right one. Brooke moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He stopped and took off his jeans and T-shirt and then slid off Brooke's jeans and panties. He lowered his head down to her center and smirked at how wet she was for him. "You're enjoying this. Good." He pressed his tongue against her bundle of nerves that was throbbing to be touched. Her back arched and she screamed in pure delight as his tongue attacked it again and again. She couldn't even form words as lost as she was in her euphoria. She dug her nails into his head, and kept moaning as Lucas licked up her dripping center. As soon as he was certain she was wet enough, he aligned himself with her and pushed inside. Brooke gasped and couldn't even breathe as he went all the way inside of her. She could feel him in her stomach, he was so deep inside._

_Lucas took her arms and forced them above her head. He used his other hand and grabbed her by the throat. "I'm taking it nice and slow Pretty Girl. I want to enjoy this." He growled in her ear. Brooke was loving this. She loved it rough and being dominated. "Fuck me Luke. Fuck me hard." _

"_You want me to do anything, you fucking beg me. Got it?" Brooke shuddered at his low voice in her ear and the demand he told her. "Yes sir. I got it." "Good. Now, what did you do want?"_

"_I want to fuck me harder and faster, please. Please baby, please." Brooke moaned into Luke's neck as she bit into it. He felt so good inside of her. She never wanted him to pull out. It was heaven._

"_Much better. You're learning." Luke leaned down and bit her hard on her neck, leaving a mark. Then he pounded into her fiercely. She raked her nails down his back, unable to make any other noise but screams. She finally found her voice and screamed, "God yes Luke! Yes! You're fucking me so fucking good! Yes!" He grinned as she kept screaming for him to never stop. He pushed her legs up by her head and started slamming into her. She could barely hang on. He was looking straight into her eyes, but her eyes were shut tight as she was enjoying every second of this. Every thrust he did, his whole member would delve deep inside of her. Her hands were kneading her breasts, hoping this feeling never ended. Suddenly, Luke pulled out and whispered in her ear, "Bend over. I want to see your ass as I shove into you again."_

_Brooke immediately complied, willing to do anything to have him inside of her again. She got on her hands and knees and spread herself open for him to get in easier. "I'm ready for you baby. Please fuck me hard." Brooke begged, biting her lower lip. Luke smirked and instead of replying, he simply dove inside of her again. He grabbed her hips and forced her to back against him as he was thrusting hard into her. He started gunning into her, and Brooke started rubbing her nerve bundle as she got closer to climax. "Luke, I'm gonna..!" She couldn't finish the sentence as her orgasm ripped through her like a tsunami. She fell onto her stomach, as her legs shook and her breathing was deep and ragged. Luke reached his breaking point right after her, spraying deep inside her. He pulled out, and a little bit shot out onto her ass._

_Brooke was exhausted, and she lay down next to Luke to sleep, but she heard a noise by the door and turned her head to look. Luke was already knocked out, the energy he expended catching up to him. Brooke looked through half closed eyes, and saw Haley at the door, her mouth open and her eyes wide in shock and betrayal. "No, Haley, I.." Haley didn't even stay to listen. She walked out again, and took Brooke's heart with her._

Brooke sobbed even harder as she came to the end of the memory. She was sobbing so loud she barely heard the knocking. "I said go AWAY dammit! Fucking listen!" Brooke shouted, not caring that her voice cracked.

"Brooke, we HAVE to talk to about this! We have to get this out! I know you're upset, but just listen to me and open the damn door!"

"NO! I don't wanna talk to you, or anyone! Just leave alone already!"

"Either you open up this door, or I break it the fuck down. Your choice."

Brooke didn't believe that they'd do it, so she didn't bother to move. She stayed in her ball, and continued to cry. That is, until she heard a splintering sound and looked at her door which was now resting on the floor in shattered pieces. She looked up at the person who broke down her door, and was at a loss for words.

"I told you I would. I don't lie."

Brooke stared at the blonde woman who had legs running for miles, perky breasts, and a cute but awkward smile.

"Now then," Peyton sighed, "we are gonna talk about what happened, and you're gonna listen to me. You may be a stubborn bitch, but I'm way more stubborn than you."

Brooke could simply nod in shock, still trying to process what just happened.


	8. It Was Always There

It Was Always There

**A/N: Hey again! Sorry that the story isn't completely Haley-centric. I forgot to mention that I'm doing an overview, much like the show. So I'll be following different character's stories. So just bear with me, and read along and enjoy!**

Brooke couldn't help but admire those legs. And then her eyes moved up to the blonde's small torso, and subconsciously bit her lower lip. Then she moved up further to Peyton's face and her breath caught in her throat. Peyton's eyes were dark with anger and something else. Was it hurt? Jealousy? Brooke couldn't tell. She bit her lip harder and waited for Peyton to break the awkward silence.

Peyton's breathing was ragged and harsh. It took a lot of energy to break that damn door. However, it was worth it. She needed to talk to this brunette, and she will one way or another. "So, I guess I'll start huh? What the hell Brooke? You're just gonna avoid me now?"

Brooke felt horrible. She hadn't meant for things to happen the way they did. When she came back to Tree Hill, she was expecting to escape everything. She wanted to start over and try to forget everything. Unfortunately, it seemed she was making the same mistakes as before. She only wanted to get away. She wanted something new. Now everything was crashing down around her, and it wasn't even week two.

"Well? Speak dammit! Say something!" Peyton was near tears and close to screaming. It was taking everything she had to hold it together to get through this. She felt so betrayed. She was hurt and angry and confused. She just wanted to figure everything out. Ever since her mom's death, she had been really closed off to people. Then Brooke came along, and she felt comfortable with her. She opened up to her. And Peyton only got pain in return. Now she wanted answers, and she wanted closure. She already learned her lesson, and now she just wanted to hear why Brooke did what she did.

"I.. I don't know wh-what you want me to s-say." Brooke stuttered, her tears having finally stopped now. "I'm sorry Peyton, I didn't mean to hurt you too. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I only came back to escape." Brooke realized she said too much and clammed up quick, but not quick enough. Peyton caught the last part and shot her a quizzical look.

"Escape? Escape what? God, what is going ON with you Brooke? Just let me in already! I opened up to you. I deserve some damn answers now!" Peyton was full on shouting at Brooke. She could feel her heart shattering in her chest with each word she hurled at the brunette. She didn't know it was possible to be in this much pain. Her anger was only a mask for the pain she felt inside. It took everything in her to keep the tears from falling, but she could only hold on for so long.

Brooke's own heart wasn't faring much better. She hated seeing Peyton this way. They only met once, and that encounter didn't exactly foreshadow this. There was something about the curly long-legged blonde that drew her in. It was almost the same way she felt about Haley, but at the same time it was different. This felt real. Like there was a chance here. And Brooke was too afraid to take it. Until now. Brooke made a quick split-second decision before opening her mouth once more.

"Peyton, you really want the whole story? Everything?" Brooke's voice was quiet, fear laced in every word. She was about to completely open herself up to this girl, but not before she was sure she was ready.

"Yes dammit! I want it all! Now tell me!" Peyton finally moved from the doorway to the bed and sat down on the edge. This was the moment she was waiting for. This is what she's been dreaming of all week. She'd finally get what she wanted.

Brooke took a deep breath. "Okay. I came to Tree Hill for different reasons other than nostalgia. There was some trouble back in L.A. Big trouble. I made some mistakes.. Mistakes I want to forget. And my whole family got in trouble for it, so we moved back here and hoped that no one would find us." She let the words out in a rush. She took a peek at Peyton, but her face was a mask. Brooke felt worry bubbling in her stomach. She might not have laid everything on the table, but that was more than she told anyone else since she'd been here. She needed someone to confide in, and Peyton just had this feeling to her. Like Brooke was meant to talk with her.

Peyton's own mind was reeling. Brooke's revelation raised more questions than it answered. What trouble had she got into? Who had she got in trouble with? Was she really safe here? Was anyone? And why did she tell Peyton?

"Well? It's your turn to say something now. Please say something." Brooke's stomach was roiling in knots. She was afraid of what Peyton would say, and more importantly, what she thought of her now.

"I don't know what to say Brooke.. I still have so many questions."

"Well ask them. Please. I wanna clear the uh, whatever was in the room with you."

Peyton smiled a little at that, and she asked the first question she could think of. "Do you regret the kiss?"

Brooke was caught completely off guard. She had expected to hear something about her past or something along those lines. Not something that happened just a few days ago. Brooke's mind flashed back to that Wednesday in the hallway.

_Brooke was only recently enrolled in Tree Hill High, and so she got lost around the school a few times. Peyton was always there to help her find her way though, and even now she was looking for those curly blonde locks in the crowd. Soon enough, her search was rewarded with a bright smile and that adorable laugh that made her heart sing. "Hey B. Davis! Lost again?" Brooke smiled at the nickname she had come up with. She loved being around the blonde. Something about her made Brooke feel so comfortable. "Yeah P. Sawyer. Mind helping me out again?" She put on her best pouty face, hoping it would work once again. The truth was, she already knew where she was going. She just wanted more time with Peyton again because being around her made Brooke's day so much better. "Yeah sure, let's go. Chemistry right?" Peyton linked her arm with Brooke's and led her away while chatting with her. Brooke's heart felt lighter than it had since she returned, especially after the events of Saturday. All too soon, they got to Brooke's class. "Well B. Davis, I gotta run or else I'll be late. But I'll see you at lunch!" Peyton flashed Brooke another smile, and went in for a hug. However, Brooke's emotions got the best of her and instead of a hug, she leaned in and kissed Peyton right on the lips. Peyton was in shock for a few seconds, but then her hands wrapped around the brunette's waist and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. It was full of passion, lust, and sexual tension. The bell rang, and they finally broke apart, both gasping for air. Brooke blushed deeply and barely whispered, "Uh yeah, see ya later." And she ran into class, leaving Peyton standing there in a cloud of confusion._

"No," Brooke finally said. "I don't regret a second of it."

Peyton smiled again at that and said, "Good, because I don't either. In fact, if you hadn't done it, I probably would've sooner or later. So might as well get it over with now right?" Peyton was wringing her hands and waving them around like she always did when she was nervous and frustrated. Brooke smiled at the action, thinking it was the cutest thing in the world. For a fleeting moment, she forgot everything in her past and was finally just enjoying the moment she was in. She smiled her first real smile in a long time.

Peyton looked at the brunette once again. "I don't need to know anything more about your past until you're ready to tell me sweetie. I want you to be comfortable with me first, and I want us to figure all of this out together okay? You take your time and open up to me when you're ready." Peyton looked into Brooke's eyes and took her hand. She kissed the back of it and smiled. "I'm just glad we finally talked about it all."

Brooke smiled even wider, and pulled Peyton into a tight hug. "Thank you so much P. Sawyer. That means so much to me. All of this does. This is exactly what I needed. Thank you again." Brooke pulled away and looked right at Peyton's green eyes, and kissed her again. Peyton eagerly kissed back, and they fell onto the bed, wrapping each other's arms around the other, only deepening the kiss.


	9. The Anger Within

The Anger Within

Dan Scott stared at the papers on his desk in front of him, but he was uncomprehending the words that glared at him. His mind was reeling. How in the HELL did they escape his grasp? In a fit of anger, he swiped the papers off of his desk and watched them fall to the ground. He kept replaying it all in his head, trying to find the flaw that he missed before. But even though he's done it a million times before, he couldn't figure out where he messed up. He just didn't understand, and it was driving him insane. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Boss?" Felix asked timidly.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Dan was annoyed enough, and this sniveling idiot wasn't helping his mood get any better.

"Uh, the shipment's here. It just came in." Felix stood in the doorway, unsure of if he should enter or not.

Dan sighed heavily. He'd been waiting on this particular cargo for weeks, but now that it was here he didn't even care for it. "You know what to do with it Felix, so go take care of it." There was an edge to Dan's voice that made Felix's spine get the chills. He practically flew from the doorway, aiming to put as much distance between himself and that man as possible.

Dan watched the little bitch run, and laughed to himself. He knew he had that effect on people, and he loved it. He used it to its full extent as well. After his moment of fun, he went back to his obsession with trying to figure out what the hell happened. He just didn't get it. He had plenty of workers at his disposal, and he used many of them as surveillance. He had security, guards, all of it. So how did they escape?

Dan's frustration was about to boil over. He was about to pull out his concealed weapon and just take pot shots, when he was interrupted yet again by another knock at the door. "What the fuck do you people want from me?" Dan yelled out. _I might as well use whoever it is as target practice, _he thought to himself. He turned around and saw himself looking into the eyes of Rachel.

"Hey honey. Why so angry?" Rachel smirked as she looked up at Dan. She was the only person who was never afraid of him. He liked that. It didn't stop him from trying to intimidate her though. He grabbed her none too gently and spoke in his most menacing tone.

"Don't play with me Rachel. I'm not in the fucking mood. Just, leave me alone. Go fuck some guy at the gas station. God knows you're dirty enough to."

Rachel simply smirked again. She wasn't fazed by anything Dan said. She's been his assistance for years. Nothing he said could ever hurt her again.

"I don't know Dan. Wouldn't you rather I fuck you? You know I'm always ready to." She punctuated this last statement with a gentle squeeze of his ass. Dan smiled, but it was a cold one.

"I said I'm not in the mood dammit. Now fuck off." He shoved her hard, and she took the hint. She was persistent, but not stupid. She left in a huff, but not before tossing out one more verbal assault.

"Maybe I'll go fuck Keith instead. Oh wait, you killed him over nothing didn't you?" And with that, she left the room. Dan was pissed off to the extreme. And all led back to that damn bitch. He sighed again, and ran his hand through his hair. He really needed to figure this shit out, but he didn't know how to or even where to begin. It was all so confusing, and he had no one to help him. But that's how Dan Scott did things anyway. He always worked better alone. He smiled at the thought, and then decided he might as well go check on the shipment that just came in.

He left his office and walked down the hall to the door. He went outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. He loved this weather. It was always so warm and crisp. It always rejuvenated him. He took his time walking to the cargo bay, enjoying the sun and the breeze. Even the big dogs needed some relaxation time.

He finally reached the bay, and he was pleased with what he saw. The shipment was even larger than he imagined. He smiled again, thinking that maybe things would be alright after all, until he felt that something was off. It wasn't right. Something in his gut said that this was all too easy, that it was all too good to be true.

"Felix! Anna! Dmitri! Get over here!" Dan ordered.

The little group rushed over, Felix shaking in his shoes while Anna and Dmitri kept their heads. Anna and Dmitri were used to Dan's cruelty, just like Rachel. But they still kept a respectable distance from him just in case he snapped. Everyone knew what happened when Dan Scott lost his cool.

"You three, check and double check this cargo. I want every single inch of this thing inspected."

"Wh-what are we loo-looking for boss?" Felix stuttered.

Anna wanted to slap her brother so hard right then. If there's one thing you learn about life with Dan, it's to never ask questions. People who asked questions, didn't stick around long.

"What do you THINK you stupid piece of shit? For something that's not supposed to be there! Something unusual! Now get going!" Dan was in full on rage mode. He wanted to snap all of their necks, especially Felix. He was so incompetent! They all were! Dan held the bridge of his nose and sighed again. "I'm getting too old for this crap." He walked back to his office, expecting a report soon.

About an hour later, he got what he wanted.

"Hey boss? We found something you're gonna wanna take a look at." Felix was shaking worse than usual. Obviously whatever they found, it was serious.

"Fine, I'm coming." Dan got up out his chair and followed Felix back to the shipment.

"It's right over there boss. Just at the end of the loading dock."

Dan shot a disgusted look at Felix. He was still wondering why he kept this idiot around. "Yeah, I can see that Felix. Now fuck off." Felix ran for cover. Dan had a sinking feeling about whatever this surprise was. He walked slowly, his every step filled with dread. He reach in his jacket and gripped his gun for comfort. He finally reached the end of the dock, and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back.


	10. Does The Pain Ever Leave?

Does The Pain Ever Leave?

Haley was walking to her locker, but her mind was a million miles away. It's been three weeks since that fateful Saturday morning, and her heart was just as shattered as if it had just happened yesterday. She never knew heartbreak was so painful. She would have never guessed that it would feel like this. Like her whole world was just gone in the blink of an eye. The sun's rays had lost their warmth. There was an aching pain in her chest where her heart should be. Haley was completely destroyed. She was broken. The past three weeks, she had just been going through the motions of her everyday life, but every night she would throw her phone against the wall and just lay in her bed, unmoving. Some nights she'd cry herself to sleep. Other nights she'd just lay there, replaying what she saw in her head over and over, forcing herself more pain. She couldn't help but blame herself. This was all her fault. If she had only made a move sooner, or maybe if she hadn't brought Brooke along, there had to be something. Even now, amidst all her friends and peers at school, she was still thinking about it all. She hadn't even realized that she had already opened her locker, got her things, and was already in class before the bell rang.

"Hey Haley? You okay?"

Haley didn't even bother to look. "I'm fine." She said robotically. Of course, she wasn't fine. She was surrounded by darkness. It hurt to even breathe. But she didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't care for opening up anymore. All opening up did for her was bring her pain.

"Honey, you can always talk to me. You know that."

Haley finally turned to look into Peyton's green eyes and said, "No I can't. Not since you're dating that slut. I've tried to be happy for you, but honestly, I just don't care. And I want nothing to do with her, and that includes you." Haley turned around again and stared at the board, not even listening to the teacher.

Peyton herself was stunned. Haley had never been this harsh to her before. In fact, Peyton doubted she'd ever been this harsh with anyone before. She was in shock, but she also knew she had to do something to break through to her friend. Peyton tapped on Haley's shoulder, but Haley pretended as if she felt nothing. Peyton tried again, tapping a little harder. Still, there was no reaction from Haley. Peyton was starting to get really frustrated. "Would you just listen to me?" Peyton hissed in Haley's ear, trying not to disturb the class.

Haley whispered back, "Just say what you have to say, because I don't want to look at you."

Ignoring the hurtfulness in Haley's words, Peyton started talking.

"Look Haley, I know you hate Brooke for what she did, but I can't help what I feel for her okay? All of it just, happened. And I'm sorry for that, but I'm still your friend and I still want to help you. My relationship with Brooke has no effect on our closeness. If anything, she just wants to be friends with you again. She truly regrets what she did. She just gets caught up in things, like you do sometimes with schoolwork. But please open up to me Haley. I'm still your friend. I'm still here for you. Let me help you."

Haley didn't respond. Peyton sighed in frustration, then sat back in her seat and tried to listen to the lesson.

Haley didn't respond out of spite. She was still digesting all of Peyton's words. It actually warmed her heart a little to know that she cared so much for her. That's what Haley really needed right now. A friend who really cared for her as a person, not as someone to help with homework. It helped a little bit, but Haley needed something more. She didn't know what exactly, but she needed something else to help her get over this emptiness. This numbness within her was slowly spreading throughout her, and she had no idea how to fight it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. She sat there, wrestling with her thoughts for the rest of the class.

Haley was walking into her bathroom, still fighting with herself on what she should do. She hadn't talked to Peyton since class, and she was feeling a little bad about that. The darkness that was shrouding her mind was saying that it didn't matter though. Peyton didn't really care for her, she just felt bad and was doing it out of guilt. Haley was so confused, and she didn't have anyone to talk to since she cut Lucas out of her life. She got to the shower, and turned on the hot water. She started getting undressed, still trying to figure something out. She wanted some sort of order to the chaos that was running rampant throughout her mind. She just didn't know how to achieve it.

Once she finished undressing, she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt so insecure about her body, even though so many of her friends always complimented her. She couldn't really feel good about herself unless someone else helped her to do it. She loved compliments, probably more than the next girl. She especially loved being called sexy. It was different from being called beautiful, and it was a good feeling. Right now, she didn't feel too sexy. She sighed and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran down her front, and she enjoyed the feeling of it. This was what she needed. She got some much needed relaxation and some private time to think. She took the showerhead off, since it was detachable, and started running it all over her body. She was feeling really good at this point. As she ran it down her legs, she felt the water spray directly onto her center, and she was instantly aroused.

She took a seat on the bench built into her shower, and put the showerhead right on her center again and she started biting her lip and moaning. While she held the showerhead with her right hand, she used her left to start touching herself. She pushed inside of her walls, and it felt so good. She used two fingers as she got wetter, and started pushing inside herself faster. She was gasping for breath, having a feeling of intense pleasure start to wash over her. She pressed the showerhead against her clit, and had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming out loud. It felt so fucking good. She was fingering herself harder and harder, feeling herself coming closer to shattering. Her legs were spread wide open and she was fingering herself roughly. She didn't want this feeling to stop. Suddenly she found her spot and she jammed her fingers deep inside herself so she hit it every single time. Her toes were curling, and she could feel it getting closer. She couldn't hold back much longer, but she wanted this feeling to last. She slammed her fingers in one last time, and she came undone. She screamed at the top of her lungs from the intense pleasure, as her juices kept flowing out of her. Her orgasm ripped through her, taking all her energy. She slumped against the wall, sucking on her fingers and keeping the water on her clit. She sighed contentedly. That was exactly what she needed. Now that she had a clear head, she knew exactly what she had to do.


	11. Time Always Heals

Time Always Heals

**A/N:**** Hello there all! Sorry for the long time between updates. I've just had so much going on. Stress, health problems, finals, family troubles. So many things. Anyway, updates will be sporadic, but I'll make sure I update when I can. Thanks to all who've stuck with me for this long:) I hope it's worth it to you! And to all of those who have stuck around, I'll tell you something. This whole story has been inspired by my girlfriend. Her penname on here is ****BaileyRaeXOXO.**** She's been my motivation for this, and I'll tell you all one more thing. There will be some drama in the next chapter or the one after, and Brooke's past will finally be revealed. Stick with me a little longer and you'll start to get some real answers. Sounds good eh? Well, without further ado, enjoy!**

Haley was absolutely terrified. Here she was, at his doorstep, and her hand was raised to knock. She'd been standing here in that position for twenty minutes, trying to figure out what to say. She always over thought everything and overcomplicated every issue, especially now. This led to her tendency to babble a lot and say a lot of weird, crazy, or annoying things.

_Focus Haley! It's not like you haven't done this before!_

_Yeah, but those situations were waaay different!_

_Well suck it up and do it! Stop fighting with yourself!_

_Oh shut up. You're fighting too._

_Shit. I've officially gone crazy._

Haley shook her head to get her to stop arguing with herself. She finally took a deep breath, and knocked three times.

She waited with bated breath, hoping against hope that he wouldn't answer. She had half a mind to turn around and run away. She heard noises inside, and she sucked in a breath.

_Shit shit shit! I woke him up! Oh God, I should go. I totally fucked up here. Fucking dammit!_

She turned to go away, but not before the door opened.

"Hales?" He said sleepily. His voice was cloaked in exhaustion and he still had bed head. He wasn't even wearing a shirt, just some checkered pajama pants. "What are you doing here?"

Haley swallowed hard and smiled brightly. "Hi Nathan. I just needed to have a talk with you."

Nathan looked very confused. He and Haley had never been close. They hung out a few times, but only with Peyton there too. Whatever was going through the cute blonde's head, it clearly bothered her. He had to help her somehow. She wouldn't be here if she didn't need it desperately.

"Well, okay then. Come on in. Let me go grab a shirt and freshen up a bit." He smiled a little, and stepped aside so she could cross the threshold.

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the living room." Haley walked nervously, and Nathan couldn't help but laugh inside. It wasn't like he'd attack her or anything. He didn't even like her like that. Besides, he had Peyton to think about. She left him for another girl. Nothing else could crush a man's pride worse than that. As hot as it is, it still hurt a lot and even though he was reluctant to admit it, he would always love Peyton.

Nathan walked back to his room and opened the shades, trying to get some light in his dark room. He opened up his closet, and just picked out the first shirt he saw on a hanger. He pulled it on over his head, and went to the bathroom. He took one look at his hair, and just flattened it with his hand. Then he smoothed over some wrinkles in his shirt. Satisfied that he looked presentable, he walked out to see Haley sitting on the edge of the couch like a rabbit poised to run. He couldn't help it. He laugh aloud, causing her to jump.

"Haley, am I really that scary? Honestly, if you'd feel more comfortable talking outside, then we can. But don't be afraid of me. I may have a temper, but I'd never take it out on a girl. I'd only take it out on the court." He smiled again, hoping to ease her discomfort.

Haley laughed a little nervously. It wasn't that Nathan made her nervous. It was what she came here to discuss with him that had her heart hammering.

"It's not you Nathan. I've just been a little on edge lately."

"I can see that." He laughed, pointing out how she was seated.

Haley couldn't help but a smile a little at the joke. She was feeling a little more comfortable. Now time to talk about what she came here for.

"Nathan, I came over to talk to you about something serious. I need your help with it, because you're a guy and I don't really have a lot of guy friends."

Nathan came over and sat down on the chair adjacent from her. "Wait, what about Lucas?" Nathan never really talked to his half-brother, but he didn't have a problem either. As long as they stayed out of each other's ways, he was cool with him. He knew that Lucas and Haley were tight, and the fact that she came to him and not Lucas surprised and scared him a little.

"Yeah.. He's the person I need to talk to you about. I need a guy's perspective on this."

Haley dried her palms on her shirt, trying to calm herself down. Nathan noticed the action, and said "Hales, relax. You don't have to talk about it if you aren't ready to yet. It's okay. We have all day."

Haley took several deep breaths, and finally said what's been weighing down on her heart for what feels like forever.

"I know you were in love with Peyton, and I think.. No, I'm sure I'm in love with Lucas. And I sort of told him on accident, but I was in a fit of rage because him and Brooke had sex and I walked in during it and I could feel my heart shattering in my chest. What I need to know is, how did you get over Peyton?" Haley's words got rushed when she mentioned Luke and Brooke, but then she looked up at Nathan with hopeful eyes, wanting to hear some kind words of wisdom and advice to help her through this darkness.

Nathan sighed deeply. He couldn't believe this. Haley in love with Lucas, although in hindsight that was pretty obvious. But Luke and Brooke fucking.. That part he couldn't understand. He thought Luke was a good guy, and even though Brooke took his girl away from him, he didn't hate her for it. As long as Peyton was happy, he'd be okay.

"Hales.." He started, not really knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Yes Nathan?" Haley says, hoping against hope that he'll give her some way out of this.

"I know you expect me to give you some formula or something to work through this, but the thing is.. There is none. I'm still in love with Peyton. I feel like a part of me will always belong with her. And yes, seeing her with someone else kills me inside, but I've learned to live with the pain and think about the good times we had together. All good things come to end, and even though we may not know when that end comes, we can still enjoy the ride. I don't hate her. I doubt I ever could. I just want her to be happy, and I couldn't give that to her. I didn't realize while we were dating how much she meant to me. I treated her horribly, and I understand that now. Us breaking up really opened my eyes. And while I know it's hard to believe now, you will go on and be okay. Just take it a day at a time. You'll be alright one day. I'm still hurting, but every day it gets a little easier. Now don't get me wrong, each day will feel like forever. But it will end, just as all things do. Time does heal all wounds. You'll be okay Haley, and if you ever want to talk again, feel free to stop by. I don't mind. And also, I feel like you should talk to Lucas and get some closure from him. Get everything out, and just walk away. I could talk to him too if you'd like. I don't know him or you well, but I don't like seeing people upset. But yeah, if you ever need to talk again, just call me up or stop on by."

Haley sat there in stunned silence. She didn't get what she was hoping for. She got something far better. She got clarity, and revelations. She couldn't believe how deep and insightful Nathan Scott was. She had clearly misjudged him. She'd definitely have to talk to him more often.

"Wow Nathan. I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much. All of that was exactly what I needed to hear. Thank you again. I'll definitely come by whenever I need to talk. Just, wow. I never expected that."

Nathan smiled sheepishly. "I may be a jock, but I have a brain up here and a heart down here. I just haven't used them as much until now."

Haley smiled a really wide smile. "You're a good person Nate. Thanks for listening, and especially for the advice. I'll let you go back to sleep now. I'll talk to you soon." She reached over and gave him a tight hug, trying to communicate all the feelings she had for this man in front of her in that one simple act.

Nathan was slightly taken aback, but he hugged her back just as tight. He didn't think what he said was all that good, but as long as helped her in some way, then that's all that matters. Haley let go first, and she went to walk out the door. She turned around and said "Oh, Nathan?"

"Yeah?" He said hesitantly, expecting more praise.

"Don't forget to shut your front door next time." She laughed, and Nathan chuckled with her and shook his head at his own mistake.

Haley walked out into the warm spring air, the sun on her face and a new spring in her step. Her heart and her mind felt lighter than they had in weeks. This was the start of something good. This was the start of her recovery.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! It's been quite a while! So I'll be honest here. I haven't picked up this story in so long because I needed to fully develop it. I rushed headlong into it. I know where I want it to go, and what's going on. But I haven't fully plotted the whole course out. So I'm gonna level with you guys. I'm gonna take down the story and just start off fresh with something else. Preferably 3 chapter stories. I have a ton of stories I want to write, I just haven't started because I never finished this fic. I'm gonna take a break from OTH and focus on other things that piqued my interest. I just wanted everyone to know I'm still around! Floating here and there, reading and reviewing of course. Lol. I just wanted to give everyone an update. Thanks for following! And I hope you like my next fics!


End file.
